One Tweet
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: All he wanted was to do a harmless tweet spree. Then he tweets something a bit hurtful, takes things to a whole new level. As time goes, will he fix his mistake because of that one tweet?


**A/N: Yay! One Shot! Lol. I literally had idea after Ross tweeted 7 times. IN ONE HOUR. THATS A FUNCKING MIRCLE. So. This was born. **

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He lied and rolled around in his bed, being extremely bored with life at the moment.

He flipped over and over until he grabbed his phone. He checked Twitter and as usual, there were the tweets about him being hot and the ones that are calling him out and calling him a dirtbag for never tweeting anything beyond R5.

He's not the one tweeting it. It's the management. Then he frowns when he realized one of those people who were calling him out was his own grandpa.

_Love you too, papa. _He thought.

He thought for second, maybe he should a tweet spree! That will show him he's not just an R5 guy. He's an everything guy! If that makes any sense. So he tweets,

_" rossR5: Hey Guys! I was wondering if you want a tweet spree? Rt if you do!" _

He clicks send and watch as his mentions explode with more than hundreds of people retweeting and some thanking him for being an actual human. He quirked his eyebrow at those. After a few minutes, it was obvious that everyone wanted a tweet spree. So he tweets,

_" rossR5: Well that was easy. How about this: I'll answer the first ten questions and then we'll go from there. Cool? Okay. Go!"_

Just like that, his first ten questions pop up. He starts to answer each one with something simple because they were all kind of the same thing honestly. Why he never tweets about A&A. Well. He never gets to watch TV so, he never gets to watch his own show. Then he gets to the last question.

_" goosepancake: rossR5 do you love lauramarano?" _

He didn't need look at the tweet twice to realize it was one of the Raura questions. And believe him, he doesn't mind Raura or anything, but he gets this so many times. So he tweets,

_" rossR5: goosepancake lauramarano of course not. She's just a friend." _He clicks send.

But what he doesn't realize is that Laura was tagged in the tweet. Which means it's bound to get to Laura when she gets on. But that never comes to mind and continues to tweet fans anyways.

But then a certain tweet catches his eye.

_" RydelAndtheBxtches: rossR5 Wtf is wrong with you?! Do you realize you hurt her feelings?!" _

With the tweet was a picture of that exact tweet he sent just minutes ago. And now he sees the name. Panic starts flowing through his body. There was no way he can delete that tweet. Because everyone has already screen shotted it. So even if he deletes it, Laura will still find out.

He basically screwed up big time.

* * *

"Whew! That was a great run! We really should do that more often. Keeps ya in shape, don't wanna get too fat!" Vanessa jokes as she and Laura head inside their home.

"Very funny Nessa." Laura rolls her eyes.

Today, they decided to take a run around the block because they had nothing else better to do than lay down and do absolutely nothing. After an hour of running they head back inside to rest. Vanessa heads towards the couch and Laura heads to her room.

She plops on the bed, she takes her iPad off the drawer and checks Twitter. She decides to tweet about the run.

_" lauramarano: Just came back from a long run with Nessa! Whew. I pooped. Haha!" _

And she adds her endless display of emojis. And clicks send. She scrolls through the tweets to see what fan she can tweet to. As she scrolls, she sees something that makes her stop abruptly.

_" ausllyxrauraxlife: lauramarano look what this jerk said about you. -_-" she clicks on the picture and her eyes start to water. _

_" goosepancake: rossR5 do you love lauramarano?" _

_" rossR5: goosepancake lauramarano of course not. She's just a friend." _

She had no clue what to say. Her best friend. The one who makes her happy, just said he... Doesn't love her? And that she's just a friend?! No best friend? No funny joke about loving her?! Anger boils through her body as she thinks: How could Ross just say that about me? I know he doesn't love me in that way, but... Why say it like that? Why does it have to sound so rude? So cruel... Like Ross doesn't care about her...

So. She tweets to show that she saw the tweet. And he was busted.

" lauramarano: Okay Ross. I see how it is. rossr5 :'(" she doesn't use an emoji because she's that upset. Even emojis can't make it better.

She shuts off her iPad and slams it on her desk. She flips around and sobs in her pillow. And the question still lingers.

How could Ross just say that about me?

* * *

After answering a few more questions he stops. Not because he wants to stop. Because he sees a tweet he wished wasn't there.

_" lauramarano: Okay Ross. I see how it is. rossr5 :'("_

She saw the tweet. She saw it. She saw it. She saw it. So now he really starts to panic. And there was no way to fix this. Even after he tweets he's truly sorry. But obviously no one buys it.

He tosses his phone to the side and runs to Laura's house. It was a long run because their houses are not close at all. And he didn't have his car because Rocky being the totally amazing brother that he is, took off with it.

After fifteen minutes he finally makes it to her house. He frantically rings the doorbell, getting a bit impatient every second. Finally, Vanessa opens the door. He doesn't say anything he just invites himself inside and runs to Laura's room. Before he knocks he hears her quiet sobs.

_She's crying because of me_. He realizes sadly. Tears start to slowly fill his eyes. How could he just say those things about her? She's a an amazing, beautiful, loving girl. She doesn't deserve those words. But she got them anyway because he's a jerk.

Softly knocking, he waits.

"Go away Vanessa!" She chokes out. Her voice breaks his heart.

"It's not Vanessa." He speaks softly.

He hears the creaking of the bed and shuffling feet. The door opens to see the brunette with blood shot eyes and tear streaks running down her face.

"What do you want." She states bitterly. He flinches at the tone of her voice.

"Look Laura I-" she cuts him off.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You said the meanest thing you could say. And on the internet! You publicly said you do not love me. And that I'm "just a friend". Is that all I am to you?! A friend?! A friend that after Austin & Ally is done, you'll forget about?! I hope you're happy you lost "just a friend"." With that, she slams the door leaving Ross in the hall.

He sighs.

She doesn't want anything to do with him. He turns around and slides down the door and sits there quietly.

After a bit, he feels the door open, and he falls on his back.

"What are you still doing here?" She asks, looking down at him.

He quickly scrambles to get up and he looks at her. Hurt and regret was set in his eyes.

He speaks "So this is it. I make a mistake and you shut me out. I see how it is Laura. I see how it is." He turns to leave the room when an arm pulls him back.

He stares at Laura confused until she says, "I'm not shutting you out. I'm not that kind of person to do that sort of thing. I'm just hurt that you would think so low of our friendship. It's like you've been faking it."

He takes her hand and says, "I was never faking our friendship. I wouldn't do that. I have no clue what I was thinking when I said that. But I do know, when I saw that tweet, I had to keep it low so people dontknowiminlovewithyou." He says the last part quickly, but she hears it anyway.

"You're in love with me?" She asks quietly. He nods slightly.

"I've always had a crush on you it's just... We're such good friends and I didn't wanna ruin that." He says softly. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of some silly one sided crush."

A one sided crush? He believes she'll never love him?

"I'm sorry for that tweet. I regret every time I think of it. And it's okay if you don't like me back. I kinda knew it was silly to love someone who never like them in that way anyways. I don't get why I bothered liking you if you'll never like me back." He finishes and looks at her. Waiting for a slap or rejection.

But she does something else. She pulls him down by the collar and kisses him. He was in shock for second before relaxing into the kiss. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. This kiss was real. They were not Austin & Ally. They were Ross and Laura. This wasn't acting. Every second the kiss became even realer, if that's even a word. Their lips moving against each others. They then pulled away due to the lack of oxygen and they hug.

Once they settled down, Ross whispers, "I should make stupid tweets more often. I like the outcome of them." He winks.

Laura blushes and nods in agreement.

"How about we tweet to clear things up?" He asked. Laura responds with a no. "Let's enjoy this moment. We'll tell everyone later." He agrees. And then they seal that with a kiss.

* * *

**Happy Ending! :3 And da message in this story is... Be Careful what you say online. Because Ross learned that da hard way. Fail. And when I was making this story, I used the first fan accs that came to mind, So if you see your name or your friend's name, tweet them this story! :D**

**Later!**

**-BNYC**


End file.
